Kiss A Girl
by the-science-of-corruption
Summary: He had always wondered what it would taste like.  Happy 25th Anniversary, Zelda!


**Random Fic. Sorta kinda inspired in a totally unrelated way to "Kiss A Girl" by… Keith Urban. I think. Anyway. Read it… Even if I hate it. It's short and sweet. ^_^ Reviews are much appreciated, poor low-self-esteemed teenage girl that I am, and I will definitely dive into my chocolate stash for people who favourite AND review. **

**I'm rambling. Enjoy!**

"_I wanna kiss a girl, I wanna hold her tight, and maybe make a little magic in the moonlight. Don't wanna go too far, just to take it slow, but I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world… I wanna kiss a girl." ~ "Kiss A Girl" by Keith Urban_

It was decided by Link that there was only one thing in the world left for him to do.

Even though he was only seventeen, Link had done many things that people twice or even three times his age had not accomplished. After all, he _was_ the Hero of Time. Raiding enchanted temples? No biggie. Fighting monsters? On a daily basis. Saving princesses? He's your man. Such things were the norm for legendary heroes, even the young and living ones. Link's fireside tales could envy any great-grandfathers' (including stories pertaining to fishing.) He had, as people often commented, experiences far beyond his years.

In all except one matter.

Link didn't know why it even crossed his mind. Surely he, a respected Hylian knight (not to mention the Hero of Time), didn't have time for such idle behaviours. Clearly, it was a simple distraction from more important businesses.

Then again, it seemed everyone, even his commanding officer, did it. Link had once caught his superior in the act, stumbling across him and one of the maids behind a cluster of trees in the castle courtyard. It was a very embarrassing situation, and Link could hardly look the man in the eye for weeks. _Scandalous,_ he had thought to himself,_ simply scandalous._ Then he couldn't believe he even was thinking that word. Perhaps he was prematurely becoming an old man.

The second thing that worried him (well, third, if you included being bald geezer at twenty) was… were these thoughts… inappropriate? Was he, in fact, evolving into a young man with… intensely 'male' desires? Could he be experiencing… lust? The thought bothered him greatly. Of course, he was no longer a child, and certainly he was not the most perverse among his peers. Nevertheless, the word _lust_ irked him, struck a familiar but nasty chord. It just sounded so… dirty and lecherous. He supposed his mind never really wandered _that_ far… No, he didn't think his wonderings could be considered lust (yet)…

It's just he was so dang _curious_!

How would it taste? How would it feel? It bounced around in his thoughts almost constantly. Much time was spent deep in contemplation over the subject. One day, it even went so far that Link snuck into- …_someone's_ quarters and stole some of the mushiest-looking romance novels off he- _their_ bookshelf. For research purposes, he told himself as he sat down on his bed

The books described the phenomenon most thoroughly. Heart flutterings, intense heat around the ears and cheeks, toe-curling, hair-standing-on-end kind of sensations, a sweet taste that might remind him of his favourite confection, smooth skin, crawling flesh, blood rushing in the ears, softness… Link's imagination peaked. Soon he heard footsteps coming towards his room and he stuffed all the books under his pillow, to return them (guiltily) later.

Now Link was determined to find out for himself. He was… He was going to do it! Link was…

Link was going to kiss someone. No, not just someone. A girl. He was going to kiss a girl. And not just any girl! He was going to kiss-!

No.

He couldn't.

DANG IT! Link pounded his fist on the side of a tree. Something fell on his head- an apple, he thought- and successfully woke him from his reflective state of mind.

Link looked around. Wow. He had no idea that, in his preoccupied state, his feet had taken him here. Here, meaning a cave-like area that was gouged into the side of the cliff behind castle town. The cave was quite spacious; it even had an apple tree growing inside, half sticking out into the crisp night air. It overlooked Hyrule Castle and Castle Town and, on a clear night like tonight, you could see some parts of Hyrule Field. The navy sky was seasoned with a countless shining stars and the moon hung like an ever-present guardian.

Link curled his fist, clutching grass, and sighed. No wonder he was here. His hideaway was easily accessible to two people in the castle via window: himself and… Princess Zelda.

Ever since Link had discovered it years ago, it had become a meeting place for the two. It was no difficult climb, even for Zelda. Many memories were stashed in its crevices. They also had a tradition of going there after every ball, as they were usually quite overwhelming for the princess. Link would never forget the time Zelda had shown up still in her ball gown, laughing hysterically about something, and they had fallen asleep right there, hands intertwined.

Sighing a second time, Link pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. It had felt so good to have her hand wrapped around his, a perfect fit.

He wondered how would feel to press his lips against hers.

The thought almost made him choke. _What?_ How could he even _imagine_ that Zelda would ever kiss him? What hint had she given that she wanted him to push their relationship? If he even _tried_ something like that- heaven forbid he was _successful_- it could ruin their entire friendship! They were friends- no, _best_ friends, and if he kissed her she would think that he wanted—_that_! Which he didn't, by the way! And furthermore, it was not like she would _want_ him to kiss her! Yes, he said that already, but that wasn't the point! He didn't want to risk their relationship for something as… as… as _petty_ as this! He would never, ever, _ever, EVER_ try to kiss Zelda.

And that was that.

Link wasn't sure he hadn't just condemned himself to a life of misery. It wasn't like he could kiss anyone _else_… really. He sighed a third time, flopped onto his back…

And found himself staring up into the eyes of Princess Zelda.

He jumped, a little, and stammered out "P-P-Princess…"

Zelda smirked and plopped down beside him, her dress falling neatly around her. "Why so formal?" she asked in a slightly playful voice. "It's only me!"

"Oh, yes, I…" Link pushed himself upright, bracing himself on his hands. Zelda copied him, one eyebrow arched adorably.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Regaining his senses, Link smirked back and said teasingly, "No, it was a lioness!" He made a meowing noise and clawed at her lightly. She laughed, and Link almost lost it again. How he loved the sound of her laugh!

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, staring up into the sky.

The subject of cats got Link wrapped into another memory of their spot. He had been walking around the castle looking for Zelda, and found her huddled up against the tree, clutching a bundle wrapped in cloth and crying as though her heart was breaking. He had fled to her side and, after a long period of time, Zelda had allowed Link to see what was in the bundle. It was her cat, Lacey, who had passed away only a few hours before. Link had been shocked, the cat was only a few years old, but apparently she had died giving birth to a single kitten. It took forever for Zelda to calm down, and even then it was a couple of hours before Zelda let go of the cat. They had buried Lacey right there, under the apple tree, and had marked her grave with a few stones placed to look like a paw. He thought that they were still-

Suddenly Link's senses were on fire. What? What was happening? Link almost looked around wildly, but then he realized…

Zelda's hand was touching his.

And she wasn't moving it away.

Link's instant reaction was to retract his hand and apologize, but something wouldn't allow him to. A little voice urged him to slide his fingers across Zelda's palm and wrap them around her hand. _What?_ His heart pounded as his digits started to move before his mind could catch up. Slowly, carefully, he eased his hand into Zelda's.

She started a little, glancing at him, but Link kept his eyes on the stars. He hoped it was too dark to notice the bright red hue of his cheeks. A smiled played across her lips, and she returned her gaze to the heavens.

Zelda was still holding his hand.

Link couldn't think. His senses had not calmed down, and all the previous logic he had mentally piled up about Zelda not liking him went out the window. Even though this was not the first time they had (it was, in fact, the fifth exactly), it was like something had changed between them. There was something new, something Link couldn't explain.

He guessed it was this something that made him whisper Zelda's name. She looked at him. She was fingering a lock of hair that had fallen from her delicate bun. Link just now noticed how beautiful she looked with her hair spun up at the crown of her head, a few strands elegantly framing her face and swaying in the breeze.

Her eyes held a question, but her mouth never moved. Link would've noticed. He was staring directly at her ruby red lips, watching to see if they repositioned themselves at all. Nothing. His eyes flicked up to hers; she was watching him intently.

Wait. Her lips seemed to be coming closer. No. No, she wasn't moving. _Link_ was. Little by little, Link's face was drawing nearer to hers. His heart was slamming wildly against his chest. Nothing was making sense. Why was he getting closer?

Then he stopped. The two were practically breathing in each other's mouths. Link's eyes widened, suddenly, awfully, and powerfully aware of just what he was doing.

"Z-Zelda…" he whispered heavily.

"Yes?" Her voice was quiet, but with a hint of excitement.

"M…May… May I…?" Link couldn't bring himself to say it. This was all happening so fast, his mind couldn't keep track of anything.

"Always," she breathed.

All his resolve melted. Quickly, as if before she could change her mind, Link pressed her lips to hers.

Link had no idea how to describe what it felt like. All he knew was that he wanted to stay in _this_ _moment_ forever. If only there was some way, he would freeze this instant, this feeling, and live in it for the rest of his life… Warm, soft, blissful… Nothing and everything he could've ever imagined.

Unfortunately, they had to draw away. Zelda smiled softly, a light blush rising to her cheeks, while Link turned a furious red, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly upward.

His quest was complete. He had finally kissed a girl.

**HAPPY 25****th**** ANNIVERSARY, ZELDA!**

**Sorry it's really late and I have to publish but just wanted to say… It's Link's 25****th**** birthday! XD**

**AND I MIGHT BE CHANGING MY PEN NAME NEXT WEEK, SO BE WARNED!**

**Review, please…**


End file.
